


Night Games

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Late one night, Tico and Jon take advantage of an unoccupied hotel room, a room that Tico had already prepared





	

A hotel corridor late at night can be a lonely place and this one was no exception. Jon's skin crawled as though he was being watched. Shaking his head he told himself not to be paranoid but couldn't help speeding up his pace as he walked down its thickly carpeted length, passing the calming night-lights between each anonymous door. As Jon passed one of these darkened recesses where cleaning ladies are wont to keep their trolleys, the feeling of being watched grew and he almost immediately felt himself grabbed from behind, his arms pinned behind him by another, stronger pair of arms. Before he had time to speak or think, his assailant shifted position so that Jon was in an inescapable arm lock.

"Don't struggle, do as you're told and no one will get hurt" hissed the voice in his ear. Jon nodded, a relieved sigh escaping him and he relaxed back against Tico, who quickly bundled him through one of those anonymous doors. Tico threw Jon to the floor and ordered him to stay there.

"Yes, Sir," Jon whispered, lying as still as he could. He could hear Tico starting to undress and bit down on his lip to stifle his moan of excitement, fingers clenching into fists at his sides.

"Good boy." Tico praised Jon before ordering him to his feet. Jon nodded and slowly stood, turning slowly and looking around the room. Numerous candles were spread throughout the room, the flickering light casting curious shadows over Tico as he sat in the deep black leather chair, watching Jon. "Get undressed!" Jon swallowed hard and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, kicked off his sneakers and pulled down his jeans. He stood there wearing only his boxers, trying not to fidget, the chill of the night air causing the hairs on the backs of his arms to stand on end. "I meant everything! " came the command from the chair. The emphasis on he word 'everything' was all Jon needed to meekly comply, stepping from his boxers, a soft sigh passing his lips as his hard cock sprang free. "Walk over to the foot of the bed, stand facing the wall and lean forward with the palms of your hands on the bed."

"Yes Sir," Jon replied as he walked over to the bed and bent over, blushing as he realised how exposed the position left him. He sensed Tico walk up behind him and forced himself to relax, his head dropping forward onto his hands.

"Very nice. Spread your legs wider," Tico kicked Jon's legs apart as he spoke, running his hands over Jon's ass, feeling the younger man's muscles quivering under his touch. He gently caressed Jon's ass for a few minutes before pulling away. Jon heard Tico's footsteps as he crossed the room, then the sound of a drawer being opened and closed before Tico returned, his hand once again stroking over Jon's ass. Without further warning, Tico brought the palm of his hand down hard making Jon yelp with pain.

"Did you like that, boy? " came the question.

"Yes, Sir."

Further hard slaps followed, Jon trying hard not to cry out as he obediently received a spanking. Suddenly the spanking stopped. There was a pause. What next? Jon felt a cold flat object placed across his throbbing ass. Jon had no sooner worked out that it was a ruler than two swift, smarting blows made him cry out loud.

"Still liking this, boy?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, we'll see about that!''

His breath coming in sharp pants, Jon tensed, waiting for the next volley of slaps to land on his ass. He frowned when they didn't fall, instead hearing Tico walk across the room, opening and closing the drawer again. Curiosity coursed through him but he resisted the temptation to straighten up and look around. He gasped as Tico ran his hands over his ass, pushing his hips back into the gentle touch, the movement stifled as Tico reached under him, pinching his nipples hard. Jon cried out and arched his back up, his cries becoming louder as the weighted clamps were attached to his nipples and tightened. Breathing hard and fast, Jon whimpered as the pleasure/pain coursed through him, his cock growing even harder.

Moving to stand by Jon's head, Tico grabbed his hair and tugged him around. "I think it's time for your fun to stop, boy!" He released his grip on Jon's hair, reaching down to pinch and flick Jon's clamped nipples, pulling down on the weights until Jon moaned and tried to pull away from him, receiving another sharp slap to his ass as his reward.

Again Tico moved away, nodding to himself as he picked up one of the candles from the table. He carried it back to the bed, and held it over Jon's red ass, tipping it slightly to the side. As the first drops of hot wax fell onto Jon's unprotected flesh he yelped, automatically moving his hands to protect himself. Anticipating Jon's movement, Tico pressed his hands to the bed, silently telling him to stay where he was. Jon nodded, trying to relax, crying out every time the wax hit his ass, his cries getting louder and louder.

"Do I have to gag you?"

Jon shook his head. "N… No. S… S… Sorry," Jon ground out through gritted teeth, howling as more wax coated his painful ass.

"I'm sure you are, Tico commented as he blew out the candle, looking at it thoughtfully before pushing the blunt end of it against Jon's ass. Jon grunted, forcing himself to relax as Tico pushed the candle in. "Nice." Tico laughed. "On the bed!"

Moving awkwardly, a soft whimper escaping him, Jon straightened up and knelt on the bed, moving to lie on his back, spread-eagled as Tico instructed him. Tico had obviously planned the evening out as ropes were attached to the head and foot of the bed, ropes that he quickly used to secure Jon to the bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Opening one of the drawers in the bedside cabinet, Tico pulled out a soft leather cat o'nine tails and showed it to Jon. Jon's eyes widened and he started pulling on his restraints, stilling at a stern look from Tico.

Jon tensed as the first blow fell across his stomach. To his surprise it was not the hard blow he was expecting; instead it felt more like a caress. And a very erotic caress at that. Tico worked Jon's body over expertly; the tails of the whip sometimes flickering over Jon's clamped nipples, making him howl and thrash about on the bed. He tensed again as the tails moved closer to his cock. He clamped his jaw shut as the first hit landed on his cock, an aroused moan ripped from his throat at the pleasure sparking through him from the whipping. Groaning, his eyes slid closed, his hips rocking up to meet each blow as it landed. He whimpered when the whipping stopped, eyes snapping open to look at Tico in time to see him drop the whip to the floor, his hard cock curving up against his belly, shiny with pre-come. Tico's gaze was directed at Jon's own cock, so Jon looked down at himself, moaning at the sight of his cock and balls striped red but none of the skin broken. He slumped back down on the bed, breathing hard, pulling half-heartedly on the ropes.

Nodding to himself, Tico climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Jon's spread legs. He curled a hand around Jon's cock, fingers gently playing with his balls, laughing at the gurgled moan and the thrust up.

"Anyone would think you're enjoying yourself." Tico commented, half to himself as he started slowly pumping Jon's cock, fingers sliding down to pull the candle out before sliding it back in again. Jon arched up on the bed, rocking between Tico's fist and the candle, breathing growing faster and harder.

"W… What gave it away?" Jon asked breathlessly making Tico laugh, his pants turning to desperate cries as Tico pulled away.

"Do you want to come? Do you need to come? Do you want me to fuck you?" Tico bent forward to whisper in Jon's ear, fingers flicking, pinching and playing with Jon's clamped nipples, tightening the clamps and tugging down on the weights until Jon cried out, tears pooling in his eyes. Panting hard, Jon's fingers curled into fists around the rope as he pressed himself again the bed, trying to escape Tico's fingers. "Well? I'm waiting…"

"Y… Y… Yes!" Jon cried out, pulling against the ropes, trying to free a hand to wipe away the tears that started sliding down his cheeks. "Please… Uh… N… I n… I want… come… fuck… please, Sir… "

"You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want to feel my cock pounding into your ass."

Jon whimpered, still tugging hard at the ropes, writhing on the bed as Tico continued the assault on his throbbing nipples. "Yes! Jon cried out again, collapsing back to the bed with a low moan as Tico let his nipples go, flicking the weights one last time.

"Tell me how much you want it," Tico bent down to whisper in Jon's ear. "Let me hear you beg."

His breath coming in hard pants, Jon fought the ropes around his ankles, kicking as hard as he could. "Please!" He gasped. "Please, Sir… Ti… Need… you…. Fuck… Come… Please… I… Uh…"

Tico laughed at Jon's barely coherent babbling as he writhed on the bed, struggling against the ropes that held him taut, causing the weights to sway and pull harder on the clamps. "Good boy," he mumbled against Jon's lips as he kissed him. "And I will. But not just yet." He changed position to straddle Jon's chest, knees either side of his head, cock dangling mere centimetres from the bound mans lips. "You just have to do one last thing for me first, now be a good boy and open up."

Jon swallowed hard, his eyes widening as Tico's cock brushed over his lips, smearing them with pre-come. He whimpered as Tico leaned forward and grabbed a fist full of his hair, using it to lift his head from the bed. "I said open up!"

Tico pushed forward, his cock breaching Jon's lips and sliding into Jon's mouth. A moan of pleasure ripped from his throat as Jon closed his lips, engulfing Tico in the warm wetness, sucking lightly. Tico gasped, thrusting forwards as Jon increased the suction. His cock hit the back of Jon's throat, making the younger man cough and splutter. Tico pulled out ever so slightly, running his fingers down Jon's face while he calmed down before taking control of the situation, pumping in and out of Jon's mouth, setting a fast pace, not giving Jon chance to pleasure him, just using him.

Jon grunted at the onslaught, eyes still watering as he held his head up and his mouth open, fighting his gag reflex every time Tico's cock hit the back of his throat. His fingers tugged on the ropes around his wrists, his eyes sliding closed as he accepted the treatment. Panic coursed through him, his eyes snapping open when he wondered what would happen when Tico came; he'd choke the way he was laying. His concerns were answered when Tico growled deep in his throat, pulling out of Jon's mouth as he came, spraying come all over Jon's face.

Breathing heavily, Tico leaned forwards and kissed Jon on the lips, tasting his own come as he did. "That's a good look for you!" Tico laughed breathlessly. "Time to keep up my end of the bargain," he declared. "You wanted to come, didn't you?"

Jon nodded, confusion creasing his brow; how was Tico going to fuck him? There was no way he'd be able to get up again. He watched curiously as Tico shakily climbed off the bed, leaning forward slightly, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He dressed quickly and methodically, before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers down the crease of Jon's legs. His fingers curled around the edge of the candle, gently easing it part way out before pushing it back in again.

"No," Jon whimpered, tensing on the bed, trying to pull away from Tico, tears leaking from behind closed eyelids.

"No?" Tico echoed, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted this, wanted me to fuck you?"

Jon shook his head, turning to the side, staring at his arm as tears streaked down his cheeks. "Hurts," he whispered.

"What hurts?" Tico took advantage of Jon looking away to grab lubricant and a dildo from the bedside cupboard.

"C… Candle," Jon sniffed, starting to struggle against the ropes again, whimpering as the weights swayed, tugging painfully on his nipples.

"This candle?" Tico asked, pulling the candle out, frowning when Jon didn't look. "Look at me." He waited patiently for Jon to take a deep breath and lift his head again. Keeping Jon's gaze, Tico made a show of dropping the candle in the bin and kicking the bin away, holding the lubricated dildo up for Jon to see. "No candle," Tico promised, watching as Jon visibly relaxed on the bed, sweat dripping down his face, trailing with his tears to pool on his heaving chest. "No candle," Tico repeated, running his hands down Jon's thighs, grinning as the younger man squirmed, his writhing increasing as Tico pushed the dildo in, twisting it slightly so it started vibrating.

Jon arched up off the bed, twisting the ropes in his hands, legs kicking as much as they could. "I... Oh… Fuck!" Panting hard and begging Tico with every breath, Jon pushed back down on the dildo as hard as he could, fresh pleasure sparking through his veins and he was close, so close but it wasn't quite enough. "More," Jon could hear himself begging, desperately trying to get the stimulation he needed to come. "Please… Please…"

"Please what, boy?" Tico demanded.

"More," Jon ground out. "Harder, more… need… please… Mas… Sir… Can't… Oh fuck, Tico! Please!"

"More like this?" Tico offered, fucking Jon's ass hard with the dildo at the same time as dipping his head down, flickering his tongue over the head of Jon's cock, before sucking it into his mouth.

Jon screamed and tensed on the bed, arching up and slumping back down loosely as he pumped his cock, coming hard down Tico's throat.

His screams grew louder as Tico pulled off the nipple clamps, the blood and feeling rushing back to the tortured nubs, bringing pain with them.

Looking down at Jon, Tico frowned. "Perhaps I should have gagged you after all. I hope you didn't disturb anyone with your screams."

"S… Sorry," Jon replied groggily, vaguely aware of Tico pulling the dildo from his ass and untying him from the bed. He lay quietly, his breathing slowly returning to normal, watching as Tico moved around the room, tidying up his equipment.

Once he'd finished packing his bag, Tico turned to Jon and pulled him up from the bed, tossing Jon his clothes. "You better get back to your own room before anyone realises you're missing," he told a confused Jon, leading him over to the door.

"Ok, sure, just let me get dressed."

Tico laughed and shook his head. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

Jon's eyes widened and he paled as he realised Tico expected him to walk down the corridor to his own room naked, wax covering his ass, red marks from the whip criss-crossing his body. Jon shook his head slowly, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror on the wall. His dread increased at the sight of the dried come sticking to his skin. "At least let me wash my face," he begged softly, even though he already knew the answer.

Grabbing hold of Jon's arm, Tico pushed him through the door and into the now dark corridor. "Night Jon," he grinned as he shut the door on the bewildered singer.


End file.
